domesticviolencewikiaorg-20200213-history
One Love
Founded in 2010 to honor the memory of Yeardley Love, One Love works with young people across the country to raise awareness about the warning signs of abuse and activate communities to work to change the statistics around relationship violence. 'About One Love' One Love was created to honor Yeardley Love, a University of Virginia lacrosse player who was beaten to death by her ex-boyfriend just three weeks before graduation. After her death, Yeardley’s family and friends were stunned to learn the incredible prevalence of relationship violence, namely that 1 in 3 women will be in an abusive relationship in her lifetime and that young women ages 16-24 are at 3X greater risk. As time passed, they came to realize that if they’d had better information about what an unhealthy and potentially dangerous relationship looked like, they might have been able to intervene, changing Yeardley's outcome entirely. Today, One Love’s goal is to ensure others have information about the warning signs of an abusive relationship that Yeardley did not. To do this, we create and distribute emotionally-engaging, powerful content that meets young people where they are, making forever clear that relationship violence is not something that happens to “others” but is something that is very much present in their own lives. 'Join the Movement' ''Escalation ''Workshop One Love’s main educational product, a film workshop that showcases a fictional relationship between two students, is proactively changing the way students view and discuss relationship abuse. The 40-minute film is coupled with a 45-minute discussion led by student facilitators that stimulates important conversation among students about relationship violence in their lives. Typically, students enter the workshop thinking that relationship violence does not pertain to them, and they leave with a deeper understanding and the ability to identify relationship violence, namely emotional abuse, in their own lives. The video empowers students to take action against abuse and take preventative measures before it spirals out of control. Our goal is to bring Escalation to every community we can as quickly as we can, sparking an awakening around this issue and a deep commitment to change. #ThatsNotLove Campaign This creative digital content reinforces the same core message – that there is a difference between relationships that are about love and relationships that are about control. These short, sharable clips show what behaviors are healthy and unhealthy and make the topic of relationship violence more approachable. Yards for Yeardley This program was created by three college athletes to raise awareness about relationship violence, show solidarity against both emotional and physical abuse, and honor Yeardley. As part of this initiative, teams sign on to run at least one million yards in their pre-season training. Team One Love Team One Love is about uniting people across communities to help end relationship violence. It’s about standing up for each other, trusting your gut, and encouraging others to do so, too. Team One Love clubs are started on campuses across the country as a home for students who want to stay engaged with this movement for change after seeing the Escalation Workshop. Category:Matsubishi eclapse Category:P0RN Category:Sorry team dont play rocket legue Category:Subaru Impreza